You Again
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: Kagome is happy, and single, but she keeps running into a certain hanyou. Is this a series of coincidences, unfortunate events, or fate?
1. Party Time!

So, about Forgive me? Not sure if I want to end it where it is or keep going. Anywayyyyy, new fanfic. Hope you like it. Suggestions are encouraged. Thanks so much for reading my other stories. Umm, and if you review I try to read and review one of your stories in return.

-Silver Mist 1996 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome!" Sango, a pretty brunette, called after her best friend.

"Hey." She called back. She stood still with her shopping bags in hand and waited for Sango to jog up to her.

"There's a party." She said, somewhat breathlessly, "At this super cute guys house."

"Who?" Kagome asked excitedly, she could already imagine the fun they were going to have.

"His name is Miroku." She smiled,"I just met him but we exchanged numbers and he gave me his address.

"Ooh." Kagome winked, "Meet back home at 8 to get ready?"

"Sounds good."

"K, Sango. I got to go. See you soon." Kagome called out walking back to her car.

"Bye 'Gome."

After what felt like an extremely long walk, because of the sweltering weather, Kagome made it to her car. She turned on the ignition and let out a sigh of relief as the air conditioner blasted into the cars compact interior. After adjusting her mirrors and setting the radio to a channel that she liked she turned to look over her shoulder before pulling out. Good thing too because a silver haired hanyou wasn't paying attention. She didn't hit him, simply startled him, but the look of surprise on his face was priceless.

He came around to the driver side of the window and motioned for her to roll it down.

He was wearing red sweatpants and a white wife beater that showed his toned muscles. Simple black and red sneakers were on his feet, but what really grabbed her attention were his golden colored eyes-they reminded her of that perfect shade caramel.

Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have but she was in a crowded parking lot, it was only seven and she figured she was safe with mall security running around.

"Can I help you?" She asked, over the rims of her sunglasses.

"You almost ran me over." The tall golden eyed male looked aggravated.

"Sorry," she smiled sweetly, she didn't have time to deal with him- even though he was cute.

"Watch out next time."

"I didn't hit you, and you're clearly the one who needs to pay more attention." She huffed and then added, "I was clearly backing up."

"Keh. Whatever."

"Can I go now?" She said after a pause that lasted too long for her liking.

"Go for it." He scoffed, taking a step back .

"Thank you." She replied, matching his tone.

Traffic in Tokyo is always bad but during rush hour it's particularly horrible. "I'm never going to get home in time." She huffed, and glanced at the clock: 7:46 pm.

Kagome turned the radio up higher to drown out her frustrations. Finally at 7:59 she drove up to apartment.

"What took you so long?" Sango sighed, laying out on the hood of her car.

"I got caught in traffic." Kagome shrugged.

"But you left before me."

"Took me awhile to get out of the parking lot." She laughed, "Besides, you have keys."

Sango blushed, "I left them in my room."

"Again?" Kagome jokingly groaned.

Sango chose to ignore her. "Well now we can get ready!" Sango squealed, jumping up and down.

The girls made their way to Kagome's closet. Luckily they had both recently been shopping.

Kagome decided on a black sequined strapless dress that hugged her curves and fell three inches above her knees, and a pair of red pumps that added 3 inches to her 5'2" frame.

Sango wore a gown much like Kagome's but instead in a deep violet color and without sequins. On her feet we strappy black heels.

They took turns doing each others hair. Sango decided on a straight style with a deep side part, while Kagome when with loose spirals that fell down to the middle of her back.

Last but not least: make up. Kagome wore a natural smoky eye that complimented her brown eyes, with pink cheeks, and a natural gloss.

Sango went with a purple smokey eye, red lips, and a very sheer blush.

They stepped back, grabbed their clutches, and nodded.

"Time to party?" Sango grinned.

"Time to party." Kagome confirmed.


	2. Surprise!

The girls arrived early, around 10:30pm, but the party was already in full swing. Music was pounding and alcoholic beverages had obviously been distributed to guest.

The house was a two story one, with a neat trimmed lawn, and a big pool in the back. They parked in the lawn, along with several other cars and made their way up a stone, curvy pathway.

Upon entering the house they found it was even more beautiful than the exterior. The ceilings were high and one wall consisted mainly of large glass windows. A grand stone fireplace, made of large sand colored stones, was in the middle of the living room wall. On the cherry wood mantle was a large 62" plasma TV, that was turned to some sports channel. In front of the fire place was a red modern sectional. A cherry wood coffee table held multiple martinis and various other beverages.

The girls stood in awe.

They soon found their way outside. Just past the pool was a gazebo. To their right was a fire pit, and to their left a bar. The decided to make their way to a bar. A tall bartender with a small ponytail had his back turned to them.

"What'll it be?"

"We'll have two martinis please." Kagome replied sweetly.

"Coming right up."

The girls decided to take a seat.

"Here you go." The bartender smiled turning around.

"Miroku!" Sango explained, a large smile crossed her face, "I'm glad we found you."

"Sango." He gave a toothy grin, "Glad you could make it. Who's your friend?" He asked, flashing a look at Kagome."

Kagome blushed from the sudden attention cast on her by Miruko's violet eyes.

"Kagome." She smiled back, unsure of why she was blushing because Miruko clearly had a thing for Sango.

"Pleasure to meet you." He reached out and they shook hands.

"So you own the whole house?" Sango asked, eyes wide at the thought.

"Not exactly." He smiled, "I split the rent with a buddy of mine."

Suddenly a slow song began playing over the loud speakers and people began pairing up. Miruko held his hand out for Sango, "May I have this dance?"

Sango blushed furiously and stammered out a "Yes." Then adding, "Is it alright with you 'Gome?"

"Of course." She waved them off, "You better treat her right Miruko." Kagome winked.

"Of course." He replied, leading Sango to the dance floor.

Kagome sighed, she enjoyed being single but she sometimes still missed the companionship of a male counterpart.

As she began to get lost in thought a gruff voice called out from behind her.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"What's your name?"

"Kagome." She replied, sipping on her drink. "And yours?" She replied.

"Kouga." He grinned. He was definitely a wolf demon, she could tell that much. He was kind of cute too.

"Would you like to dance?"

The song was almost over so she thought, why not?

They made their way to the dance floor. At first he was completely respectful but his hands slowly began to lower, testing her limits.

"So," he smirked, "Pretty lady like you got a boyfriend?"

"Um, no." Then she added quickly, "Happily single."

This didn't seem to phase the demon.

"You come her alone?"

"No," she gulped, "I came with a friend."

After what felt like forever the song ended and Kagome sputtered out an excuse so she could leave. She didn't know where Sango and Miruko were so she went inside down a long hallway and hoped that it was alright for her to do so. She noticed stairs to a second floor and decided she could sit in the hallway and that hopefully no one would bother her. She made it up the stairs and to the end of the hallway without seeing anyone. 'I wonder which room is the bathroom?' She thought.

She opened one directly to her right, just slightly. 'Nope. Bedroom." She tried to her left, 'Arcade room? Nope." She took a step forward and looked to her right again. She opened the door, stepped in and found a library. 'Where is it?' She asked, growing agitated. She opened another door and found a bedroom that consisted of mostly white, black, and red, in the right corner was another door. 'Please be a bathroom.' She prayed silently. She turned the door, "Thank Kami." She grinned.

"Lost?" A male voice asked behind her, by the tone of his voice he wasn't as concerned as it was peeved.


	3. Lost?

It's hard writing longer Chapters. . Enjoy!

-Silver Mist

Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly spun around. The room was still dark, she hadn't yet turned the light on. The only light came from a small window and it let only a strip fall upon the man. Catching his golden eyes. "Gosh," she smiled, a light tremor in her voice, "You scared me." To her surprise she found herself pressed against the wall as the man held her wrist back, and sniffed her?

"What are you doing?" she asked, wiggling uncomfortably, "Are you sniffing me?" She cocked her head to the side and shot him a quizzing look.

"You're that girl." He stated, taking one last sniff.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. Wait. Those eyes. That temper. "You're that guy!"

"You almost hit me!"

"Oh well! It's not like I would of hurt you." They were in each others faces now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with the agitated face that she had come to know so well.

"I came with a friend." Replied Kagome indignantly.

"Leave."

"You can't make me leave."

"The hell I can't." He scoffed, "This is my house."

"Wait. You're Miroku's roommate? How can such a nice guy like Miroku put up with you?"

"Whatever wench." Kagome got up, forgetting about having to go to the restroom, and made her way past Inuyasha.

"Keh. Stupid wench." She made sure to slam the door hard.

She searched around desperately for Sango. By now it was one o'clock in the morning, she was tired, but couldn't leave without her friend. She grabbed her phone out of her clutch and found it dead. Frowning she made her way towards her car. It was dark and she was the only one out there.

"That stupid guy." She mumbled, as the sounds of the party faded into the distance. She sat on the front of her car and looked up at the stars. 'I wonder how long Sango will be?' Kagome thought, sighing to herself, as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Hey there." Kagome's eyes shot open, and found Koga's face just mere inches from her own. His blue eyes, although muted by the dim light, pierced into her own chocolate colored orbs. He had both of her wrist pinned above her head, and a wicked grin across his lips. "Thought you had something to do." He remarked, casually, holding her wrist together with one hand and tracing a clawed finger down the side of her neck.

"I do." She wiggled, trying to free herself, but he was now pressed against her and her attempt only seemed to amuse him. Swiftly he pressed his lips against hers, nibbling lightly. His free hand traveling down her body. She continued to squirm under him. He took his lips away long enough to look down and lift up her dress, exposing her red underwear. "He-" Kagome's cry for help was lost against his lips. He removed his lips once more.

"Don't." He glared, as she began opening her mouth. Ignoring his warning she let out a piercing scream. "Damn it." He cried, slapping her across the face. Kagome sat in shock, tears streaming down her porcelain face, 'Isn't anyone going to help me?' She felt him cut her underwear with his claw. She clenched her legs together in protest. Suddenly he was jerked away from her, his claws scratched her upper wrist, making her cry out in pain. Kagome tried to ignore the pain as she strained to see what was happening, but the alcohol must have been setting in. She felt groggy, and just managed to fix her dress before slipping onto the floor.


	4. Change in Attitude

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I'll have another chapter soon! I know they're not super long but I've been super busy. Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

She woke in an unfamiliar bed, the sunlight streaming onto her face, and a crossed the bed. The color scheme looked familiar, but Kagome couldn't see why. Kagome's finger found her right temple and rubbed gingerly to ward of the storm brewing behind her brow. She sat up and found her whole body sore, small scratches lined her arms and legs.

"What happened last night?" She spoke softly, her voice hoarse and weak.

"You were assaulted." A deep voice came from the doorway.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she clutched the sheets in an attempt to keep ahold of something as the memories came and slipped through her grasp.

"Don't worry." He quickly added, "I stopped him. He didn't touch you."

"Thank you." She replied numbly, taking the cup of coffee from him.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, both sipping on their coffees.

"Where's Sango?" She finally asked, once her coffee was halfway gone.

"I convinced her to let you stay here. She took your car to work, and will be here tonight to pick you up."

"Is Kouga alive?" She asked, keeping steady eye contact, which he returned, "He'll live."

Kagome wasn't sure whether or not she was happy about that.

"You should probably get more sleep." Inuyasha commented, getting up from his resting place on the side of his bed, her feet.

"Wait." Kagome said, grabbing his wrist. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Thank you for saving me Inuyasha."

"Eh, no problem Kagome."

He slipped out of the room silently, turning the light out as he went. Kagome slipped into a dark unconscious state.

XXXXXXX

She sat up the next morning.

"Damn." She shook her head and yawned, "What day is it?"

Kagome edged off of the bed. She made her way to the smooth white door and turned the cold silver knob. She looked down the hallway and made her way to the stairs. She took the stairs slowly. She could smell food wafting from the kitchen and she followed the scent.

The kitchen was spacious with large granite countertops and cherry wood cabinets. The backsplash and lighting were bright and modern. The appliances were state of the art and stainless steal.

"Hungry?" Inuyasha asked without turning away from his work.

"Yeah." She smiled lightly as she slid onto a red topped chrome stool.

"What'll it be?"

"Whatever your making smells nice." She replied softly, looking down at her hands, realizing how strange this was. Just yesterday they had been fighting like children trying to get the last word in, but today he was making her breakfast.

"Here you go." He slid the plate to her, it held an omelet.

She took it. "Thank you."

He nodded curtly and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kagome said between bites.

He gave her a vague response, "Out."

She sighed, "Before you go, where is Sango? Wasn't she supposed to come get me?"

"She got called into another shift. She said she's sorry she couldn't get you but she'd be fired if she did."

"Oh, okay." Kagome frowned slightly, and sat up to take her plate to the sink, but her foot caught on the stool and she went flying.

She waited for the smash of the platter. She waited for the pain to makes itself evident. But no crash came and she didn't feel the floor. She opened her eyes slowly and found the plate in Inuyasha's hand and herself in is arms.

"You okay?" He smirked, sliding the plate on the counter while setting Kagome up in a standing position.

"Yes." She blushed furiously from embarrassment and being so close to the hayou's face. She caught herself staring and quickly shook her head and looked at their large TV.

"Mind if I watch some TV?"

"Go for it." He quickly scooped her up, earning a yelp from the girl , and tossed her on the couch.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked, arms crossed.

"What?" He grinned, "I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

She threw a small pillow at him, which he dodged easily by exiting the front door.

"I'll be back!" He called out as he left.

Kagome sighed and grabbed the remote.


	5. Let it Rain

'I wonder when he'll be back.' Kagome thought to herself. 'It's been 3 hours.'

Click.

She sat upright and turned to the direction of the door.

Inuyasha walked in, sweaty, and dirty. His long silver mane had many small twigs and leaves. He looked like he had taken a run through the woods. And although Kagome hadn't heard it it was evident that it had rained on the hanyou.

"Have a nice run?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Keh." He replied, making a big show of wringing his garments and hair out, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Kagome blushed at the thought.

"What are you blushing for, wench?" He smirked.

"Pfft. Whatever dog boy."

"Dog boy? That's the best you've got?" Inuyasha sighed at her pathetic attempt. "I'll show you dog boy."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He stood in front of her, blocking her view of the TV.

"Hey, watch it. I'm gonna miss the best part!"

"Should of thought about that when you called me dog boy."

He began shaking.

"Don't you dare Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, getting up and getting ready to run for her life.

He grabbed her and kept her an arms length away and stared shaking violently, showering Kagome with the mist.

'He really is like a dog.' Kagome thought, crinkling her nose, 'A cute one.'

"Great." She looked down on her now equally dirty self. "Now I'm all wet." She stuck her bottom lip out and pouted.

"I'll run you a shower." He chuckled, throwing his head back as he left the room, and headed up the stairs. Kagome reached for the remote and turned off the TV, and followed him. She entered the bathroom, which was now full of steam, and shut the door. She undressed and put her hand under the running shower. "Ouch hot." She adjusted and stepped back from the shower. She found a door, expecting it to lead to a closet full of towels. What Kagome wasn't prepared for was a run in with Inuyasha.

"Oh." They said simultaneously, as Kagome head hit is toned chest. He looked down and she looked up in surprise.

"Oh my Kami!" She screeched, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten against his scalp.

Inuyasha instantly looked back up, and blushed an even deeper red as he threw a towel at her which she caught and quickly wrapped around her body.

"I-I'm sorry." Inuyasha stuttered, "I was just just trying to find some girly smelling shampoo for you."

He backed away with his hands over his eyes. And slipped.

He wasn't expecting it and his hands shot out, in an effort to keep from falling, but the only thing within reach was Kagome.

"Pfft." The air was knocked out of them.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

There was the sound of a click and a snicker.

"Hey guys," Miruko casually smiled at the door, "Glad to see you two are getting along." He chuckled as he continued his way down the hallway.


	6. Stay the Night?

**Sorry that the chapters aren't too long. I'll try to work on making them longer! Thank you for all of the reviews! Makes me super happy, things have been rough lately...and I appreciate the support. Enjoy! Xo. **

**-Silver Mist**

After finishing her shower and dressing in one of Inuyasha's large red t-shirts, that fell just below her knees, Kagome made her way down stairs. Her wavy ebony hair was down and still damp from her shower.

Her footsteps were soft and she appeared to surprise even Inuyasha who was on the couch watching some football, Miroku was no where to be found.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt."

"Eh, no problem Kagome. Keep it."

"Thanks." She grinned, as she sat next to him.

Inuyasha used the remote control to dim the lights.

"What else can that thing do?" Kagome asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling.

"Well it can do this." Inuyasha laughed, pressing a red triangular button, turning the fireplace on, "And this." He smiled, pressing a square blue button which caused the blinds to automatically cascade down the windows.

"Can it make dinner?" Kagome joked.

"No." He admitted, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"But I can."

He sat up and made his way to the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"How about some steamed vegetables and rice?"

"Can I help?" Kagome felt like a toddler who wanted to help her mommy make a meal.

"Sure. I'll grab the ingredients. You can grab the pans." They were hanging above an island countertop and not too difficult to find.

"Here. Cut some of these." Inuyasha instructed, handing her some carrots.

"Okay." Kagome chirped, as she set to work. "Done." She smiled at her handiwork.

"Good job." The way Inuyasha said it so genuinely made her heart skip a beat. It was such a stark difference from the sarcastic bossy Inuyasha that she had met at the mall. Shaking here head Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.

"Okay, so stir the rice."

She took the spoon and began to stir.

"Here." He smiled, coming up behind her, guiding her hand. "You want to go just a bit slower."

Inuyasha only stopped to add more vegetables.

"Smells great."

"You did great." Inuyasha complimented.

They grabbed their food and made their way to the couch. They ate quickly and quietly. Kagome began to nod off.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit." She smiled sleepily.

She leaned on his shoulder just slightly but had soon ended up on his lap. Clutching the bottom of his t-shirt. He pushed the stray hairs on her face behind her ear, and continued to watch the game.

* * *

"Home." Miroku stated as he and Sango walked in arm in arm.

"Keh. Took you long enough."

"What it's only like twelve?"

"Correction: it was twelve, two hours ago."

Sango was now on her knees, with one hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome. It's time to wake up dear." Kagome replied by clutching onto Inuyasha tighter.

"What have you two been up to?" Miroku raised his eyebrow knowingly, a harmless gesture that Sango caught.

"You perv." Sango rose ahand and smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"You deserved that one bro." Inuyasha laughed, "Has he tried to grab your ass yet?"

"Only once or twice." She shot Miroku another look.

"He must really like you." An amused Inuyasha replied.

"Why don't you stay for the night? We have plenty of spare bedrooms and I'm sure Miroku will let you borrow a shirt."

Sango stood there thinking for a long time.

"Besides," he smiled innocently, "you've had a bit to drink and you should sleep it off here."

Sango finally agreed and made her way up the stairs.

"Night Sango!"

"Night Inuyasha!"

"Good night Kagome." He whispered quietly.

She only smiled in response.


	7. Early Morning Wake Up Call

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback! Ya'll are great. (:**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

She woke and found her vision blurred from the red fabric covering her eyes. She turned her head and looked up. It was 4 o'clock in the morning according to the digital clock on the side table. Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. Only the fireplace was left on, the flames danced along her vision.

She felt movement under her and realized that she was no longer on Inuyasha's lap but lying on top of him. He was snoring softly. His right hand held the small of her back as his other was arm hanging off of the coach. She moved slightly, intending to get up but not disturb him, but she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer. His golden eyes opened precariously. He loosened his grasp.

"Kagome. What are you doing?" He whispered tiredly, before glancing at the clock, "It's four in the morning."

"I woke up here." She giggled nervously, "I was just trying to get up."

"You don't have to," he continued cautiously, "if you don't want to."

Kagome relaxed a little. "Okay." She whispered almost inaudibly but Inuyasha's ears could pick it up. He could also hear her heart and how quickly it was beating.

They sat in silence for awhile, both fighting sleep, but neither wanting to admit it.

"What do you do anyway?" Kagome asked, tired of the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"What's your profession?"

"Oh," he chuckled, "I'm the CEO of a restaurant and Miroku is the CEO of Red Hot Resort. We're business partners and best friends."

"You're a CEO?" Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Yeah. It's not as impressive has it sounds. Both of my parents are dead and my brother and I were left a lot of money. I just learned to use it wisely."

Kagome took a moment to soak the information in.

"So what do you do Kagome?"

"Right now I'm just waitressing at a couple of places, but I'm working on getting my degree. I'm becoming an animator."

"That's really cool. So you can draw and stuff?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "I work mainly with the computers though."

"What's your brothers name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Is he half demon like you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "No, we share the same father but my mother was human."

"I bet she was beautiful." Kagome replied softly.

"She was." Inuyasha agreed, pulling out his wallet, and handing her wrote photograph.

Kagome gasped. In the photo his mother was young. She had large warm brown eyes, and long black hair that tell fell well below her back. Her skin was flawless and porcelain, and her smile was small but cute.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked, gingerly returning the photo to Inuyasha.

"Izayoi." He grinned, "What about your family Kagome?"

"My Grandfather and Mother take care of the Higurashi Shrine. I also have a younger brother named Souta."

"Does he get all the ladies?" Inuyasha winked.

"Yeah," Kagome laughed, "He's had more girlfriends than I have had boyfriends and he's only in High School."

"I find that hard to believe." He chuckled.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "How old are you anyway?"

"In human years? Almost twenty-three. And you?"

"Twenty-one." She replied, "Do you think Miroku and Sango would be a cute couple?"

"Feh. How would I know? That's girl talk." He teased.

They laid there for awhile enjoying the silence.

"Kagome."

"Yeah Yash?"

"I know things have happened recently and maybe you're not ready but," He paused and sighed before spitting out the rest, "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" He said it all in a single breathe and it took a moment for Kagome to understand what he was asking.

"Sure." She smiled, after the long awkward silence had become too much for both of them.

"Really?" Inuyasha's face broke out in a big smile.

"Really." She smiled back, mustering up the courage to give him a kiss on top of his nose.


	8. Babes and Ballgowns

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Major writers block that I can't get around. I've also been sick. Threw up and blacked out yesterday, but I'm feeling better. It actually inspired a new story for me to work on. Thanks for the support. Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

"It feels good to be home." Kagome smiled, filing through her mail.

"No kidding." Sango chirped happily, plopping herself down on the couch. "Hey, where's the remote?"

"On the coffee table." Kagome sighed, but the smile was still evident on her face. 'It's always on the coffee table,' she thought to herself.

"So," she began, "How are you and Miroku?"

"He's a lecher," she laughed, "but when he's not grabbing my ass he's pretty cute."

"Oh so he's finally done the deed?" Kagome giggled, raising an eyebrow.

"Just once." Sango replied, "He's got a big bump on the back of his head now." She chuckled.

"And how is Inuyasha?" Sango smiled knowingly.

"He asked me on a date."

"What?" Sango screamed jumping over the couch and grabbing Kagome's arms so they could jump up and down.

"When? Where are you going?" She gasped "What are you going to wear?"

"He asked me last night. Our date is tomorrow at 7. It's a surprise." Kagome sighed, "And he said he'd be sending a dress over because I'll need the fancy attire."

Sango's grin grew even wider. "Guess what?" She teased.

"What?" Kagome mocked her jokingly.

"Miroku is doing the same thing for me."

The girls looked at each other momentarily before letting out equally piercing squeals of realization. "We're going on a double date!" The girls high-fived and started searching through magazines for hair and make up ideas.

* * *

Kagome sighed, her date was tonight and she was exhausted. She had fallen behind in school and work and worked like mad the night before to make up for some of it. She was going to have to work 12 hour shifts for the next week to make it up to her boss for her absence. She looked down at her watch: 3:52pm. She was so glad to be home. She met Sango at the door and instantly felt revitalized. She was carrying two boxes clearly labeled for both of them. They rushed into Kagome's bedroom and locked the door.

They gasped at the beautiful ball gowns that had been carefully pressed and packed. But before the girls put on the dresses they needed to do their make up and hair.

Sango wore her hair in an intricate updo that brought attention to her lovely brown orbs. Her eye makeup consisted of black eyeliner, that created a simple cat eye. Her cheeks and lips were pink and glistening. She wore long silver chandelier earrings that frame her face nicely.

Kagome also wore a bit of eyeliner. She wore some pink blush on the apples on her cheeks and decided on a red lips stain. 'Perfect.' She thought, 'it matches my dress but won't get everywhere like a lipstick. Kagome also decided to leave her hair down and let it cascade down her back in ringlets. On her neck she adorned a fragile looking silver necklace.

Then the girls slipped on their dresses. They were tailored to perfection.

Sango's dress was a deep purple. The bottom was layered with chiffon. The top was corseted with a deep v-neck. It also had sheer sleeves that went to her elbows. She twirled, careful not to trip on the black peep toe heels she was wearing.

Kagome's dress was blood red. It, like Sango's, also had a corset that framed her curves beautifully. The top was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. Jewels cascaded down the length of the dress. She wore shoes that matched Sango's.

The girls glanced at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost seven." They gathered the rest of their things and placed them in their clutches and made their way to the door.

"Good evening ladies." A tall thin man dressed in a suit addressed them. "If you would please make your way to the limo I will be taking you to Miroku and Inuyasha."

The girls squealed in response.

The man gave a small smile as he opened the door for the two ladies to enter the limo.


	9. Red Wine and Cheeks

**Sorry it took so long to update! I went camping and got in touch with Mother Nature (a.k.a. I am sunburnt and have been bitten by a million and one Mosquitos.) but I am already working on the next chapter! (: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, etc. Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

The ride was short but the girls were excited and it seemed to drag on for them.

"We're here." The thin man smiled, opening their door and offering them each a hand.

Sango and then Kagome exited the limo.

They both gasped. "We're at the resort!" The girls grinned.

The girls were surrounded by flashing bulbs and although surprised they smiled and walked together to the door.

"Names." A beefy guy dressed in a suit carrying a clipboard asked.

"Sango and Kagome." Sango spoke for both of them.

"Right this way ladies." He smiled, unclasping the rope and allowing them inside. Another man stood at the door. "Are you Kagome and Sango?"

The girls nodded and smiled. The man towered over them, he was in his early 30's and very tan.

"I'm supposed to take you to my boss."

The girls exchanged excited looks, as the man lead them to a blocked off room near the back of the party area. Miroku and Inuyasha were inside lounging on purple tufted pillows and sipping on red wine.

"Hello ladies." Miroku grinned, taking in Sango's figure. She blushed under his gaze and sat down.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha blushed slightly. Kagome blushed fervently in return and sat next to him.

The boys were both in suits, Inuyasha had discarded his jacket exposing his red button down shirt. Miroku chose to keep his jacket on and was wearing a deep purple shirt beneath it.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" A fit young waiter asked the quartet.

"Two bourbons and two martinis for the ladies."

"Make one a virgin martini." Kagome piped up.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "You heard the lady."

"Coming right up, sir." The waiter nodded curtly and left to fill the orders.

"I thought you drank?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I do." Kagome smiled, "But the nights just begun and it doesn't take a lot to get me drunk?"

"Should I tell them about the time you danced at Uri's bachelorette party?" Sango teased.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh I've got to hear about this." Miroku winked.

Luckily for Kagome the waiter was now at their table and handing out the drinks. She took small sips from hers and was pleased to find out that they had somehow created a virgin martini that tasted much like the real deal.

"There's actually a dance," Inuyasha started to say, "That's why we got gowns for you," Miroku added, "Would you like to dance?" They finished together.

Sango nodded happily and dragged Miroku out onto the dance floor. Kagome nodded shyly as Inuyasha took her hand. He led her out to the dance floor and began leading. She followed the best she could and they were soon waltzing with other couples on the large dance floor. The music soon changed into a fast paced dup step song which caused the crowd to jump up and down in excitement. A few people started breaking out of the crowd and did solo dances that caused the pulsing crowd to cheer. Inuyasha and Miroku did a number that left both Kagome and Sango thoroughly impressed.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" Kagome grinned, breathless when Inuyasha pulled her up against himself. He smirked and began leading her in a heated dance. They were lost in the moment and only broken out of it when the sound of the rampant crowds whistles and cheers overpowered the sound of blood pumping in her ears. With a final flourish he dipped Kagome and led her back to their table. Sango and Miroku were still out on the dance floor.

"I have a studio at the house." He shrugged, "Took a few dance classes." His eyes clouded over for a moment, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"What studio?"

"It's in my house actually." He chuckled.

'A studio? In his house? How did I miss that?'

"Cool." She smiled, and she meant it.

"Would you like to practice sometime?" He asked, leaning closer to her, braver after the seductive dance the pair had performed.

"I would love to." She grinned.


	10. Heartbeats and Memories

**May be awhile until I update but hopefully this longer chapter will make up for that. Thanks so much for the support. Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's and Miroku's luxurious home doors, and was surprised to be greeted by a young fox demon.

"Is Inuyasha home?"

"Yeah." He chirped, "Are you Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Hi," he smiled, "I'm Shippo."

"Nice to meet you Shippo." She smiled, entering the house.

He glanced over her before pointing down the hallway, "He's down there."

"Thanks." She turned to give him a slight wave.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Shippo?"

"Don't tell Inuyasha that I said so, but he's right, you're really pretty."

Kagome's face turned crimson and she quickly started heading back to the hallway.

"Talk to you later Shippo!"

Shippo was already watching cartoons, distracted by the battle commencing between two characters on the screen.

* * *

She found the only door left partially open and walked straight in, finding the room empty.

She glanced around the room. In the center of the wall across from her was a high tech boom box. All of the walls were white except for the wall made up of full length mirrors to her right. Mounted horizontally along the wall of mirrors was a pole that went along that side of the room. The floors were made up of a light colored wood and the ceiling had simple recess lighting.

She walked up to the mirror and assessed her outfit. She had never danced before but she had watched plenty of episodes of Dancing with the Stars.

She tugged her red tank top down a bit over her yoga pants that showed off her naturally athletic legs. She was unsure of what shoes to wear and decided her favorite pair of black converse would do. Her hair was pulled up and she wore just a dab of her favorite perfume on her neck and wrists. She leaned in closer. She was wearing very little make up. A swipe of mascara, swirl of blush, and a bit of her favorite starburst flavored Chapstick.

"Hey."

Kagome quickly spun around, her cheeks instantly growing into the red shade she was now accustomed to.

"Hey." She smiled, holding her arms to the side, unsure of what to do with them. Inuyasha raised a brow as he used a remote to turn the boom box on to some Ke$ha track, before placing it down.

He began dancing and motioned for her to copy his motions. She felt awkward at first but with his encouraging words was able to keep up with him.

* * *

"You're a natural." He grinned, as they took a break.

Kagome was sitting on the counter, grinning. "You really mean it?"

He nodded and stood in front of her.

"Red or Purple?"

"Red." She took the Gatorade and drank greedily from the bottle.

"Ready for some more practice?"

Kagome's muscles clenched in protest, but she nodded in agreement.

"Great." He flashed that model smile and grabbed her hand, leading her back into the studio. She took this time to look over his very toned and very attractive body. He was wearing black sweats and a black muscles shirt, on his feet he wore, like Kagome, black converse.

Her eyes trailed upwards to his long silver hair, which he wore up when he was going out, or in this case, dancing with her. Atop his head were soft triangular shape white ears that were begging to be touched.

He flicked the light on and reached for the remote.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Why is there a little boy around the house?"

"Oh you mean Shippo." He retied his shoes before continuing, "He's the neighbors kid. She adopted him after both of his parents died in a car accident on the way to pick him up from school." He paused, "He's a good kid but a trickster. Ayame is always out doing some charity work, so we keep an eye on him."

Kagome nodded in understanding and Inuyasha cued up the music.

'He's even good with kids.' Kagome thought, 'How perfect can on guy be?' She smiled. Of course she remembered how they had met, he, like herself, had quite the temper.

Inuyasha noticed the amused smile that graced her lips, and pulled her closer, before turning the lights down with the remote a bit.

The music was slow and they twirled around the studio. She spun into his arms and he spun her back out. She returned and her lips crashed against his. He instinctively nibbled her bottom lip and she opened her mouth allowing him entrance. 'What are you doing Gome'," Her inner self panicked. She was fine with the idea of dates and getting to know the hanyou better, but what about Naraku? She wasn't prepared to love again, not when he had so carelessly thrown her away on their 3 year anniversary, but this boy was pulling her in deep. But his lips feel so soft and I haven't felt like this for awhile.' She sighed and pulled away. The hanyou instantly saw the transformation on the girls face. She seemed older, but less sure of herself.

"I've got to go Inuyasha." She readjusted her shirt, "I've got a really big project due and I need to finish it." She gave gave him a quick hug and practically ran down the hallway and out to her car. He watched her exit the driveway, and his ears drooped in disappointment. He felt a pain in his chest, as if Kikyo was pulling his heart strings to reign in control of his beating heart. He shook his head, 'Kikyo doesn't care about me anymore. Kikyo found someone better.'

He shut the door and made his way up to his room. His hands soon found his drum sticks and he began beating at them wildly. He would deny it if someone asked him, but he was trying to drown out the fluttering beat his heart was now pounding to.


	11. Not your Typical Day at the Office

**Story is becoming more dramatic and less light than I planned but I do love plot twist. Thanks so much for the reviews, keep 'em coming. Love you guys. (:**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

It had been three long days since she'd last seen Inuyasha. She could tell Sango was beginning to get worried but she never questioned her. She knew that the girl just wanted to be alone, besides she was young and in love and knew that if Kagome really needed her she'd tell her.

Kagome sighed and went back to her work, furrowing her brow as if to ward off the thoughts of the half demon.

Her office was small, mainly because she just did paperwork and ran errands for a major corporation. In her spare time she worked on her drawings and art portfolio for when she finished with college and got her degree. Her latest creation had him all over it: a splash of gold and a swipe of silver.

She let a sigh of relief escape her lips when the clock struck twelve signaling her lunch hour. She grabbed her green tin lunchbox and was making her way out of her office when a figure stood in her path.

"Excuse me?" She asked politely, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Oh, Inuyasha."

His hair stuck out wildly on his head. A bouquet of red roses tied together by some mint green ribbons, already beginning to wilt were in his left hand. He wore a simple black and red t-shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. He smiled weakly, lifting a bag of take out in his right hand. "Mind if I join you?"

"So, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked between bites of mandarin chicken, "How'd you even know where I work?"

"Well, I asked Sango." He replied awkwardly, spinning his noodles around his bowl with his chopsticks.

"And what happened to you?" Kagome cracked a smile, pulling a small twig out of his hair.

"I ran all the way out here so I wouldn't miss your break." He glanced at the roses lying next to Kagome, "There was a flower shop and take out place on the way."

Kagome sighed and looked at her watch, "Speaking of which I have to get back to work." She stood up and started gathering up the empty container, "Thanks for dropping by, and the flowers." And she meant it.

"Wait." Inuyasha called out, scrambling up from his seat.

Kagome raised an eyebrow but stopped.

"I don't know a lot about you and I definitely don't know about your past but if you'd just give me a chance I really want to get to know you." His words were coming out quickly and she could tell he wasn't used to being this nervous around a girl.

"Okay." She sighed, "How does tomorrow at noon sound?"

Inuyasha scooped her up in a bear hug. "You won't regret it."

But as he placed her down and he caught a glimpse of Kikyo in her warm brown orbs his heart sank.

* * *

Kagome found a plastic cup to place the flowers in. Her coworkers soon took notice of them and the silver haired mystery who had given them to her. He had looked familiar but the pair had eaten on a bench in the corner of the courtyard.

Hojo didn't like it.

"Those flowers for me?" He winked his brown eyes seductively.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be making copies or something?" She shot back playfully.

"Yeah," he smiled, shuffling the papers on her desk, before turning to leave. "Don't forget about the boy who owns your heart." He laughed lightly and exited her cubicle.

Kagome's cheeks rose in temperature. Smirking, she shook her head, and got back to work.

"Finally." A huge smile crossed her lips as she cleaned up her office and grabbed her bouqet.

* * *

She was met with the sound of elevator music. She pushed the button which would allow her to lower from her place on the 13th floor to the basement floor. She found herself humming as she fished out her keys from her bag.

Ding.

She was met with frigid air from the outside garage parking lot despite it being Spring. She shivered and pulled down her skirt and let her hair loose from it's ponytail. She continued to hum as she made her way down the now empty parking lot towards her car.

She stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to the side when she thought she heard chuckling. Panic immediately arose in her and she ran to her car, thanking Kami that she had chosen to wear sensible shoes.

"Hey gorgeous." Kagome's heart stopped and she stopped fumbling with the keys in her hand. She turned slowly and squinted towards the figure behind her. "Glad to see you're doing well." She heard the click of .38 caliber pistol. The man leaned closer, resting his chin on her right shoulder and whispered, "Now get in your car and drive."


	12. Bankotsu

**Here's a longer chapter for ya'll. 3 Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. I'll have to get lots of reviews or I'll have to put of updating for a while. (; Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

Kagome felt a sheen of sweat coat her forehead. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly and she felt like her chicken was going to make a reappearance.

She shivered when her captors fingers brush back the long ebony tresses that had fallen over her right shoulder. "You're a pretty girl but," He glanced over her attire, "You're not particularly rich or well known. I wonder what the boss wants with you."

Once they were at the edge of town, on a more desolate highway, she sneaked a peak at him. He wore a white t-shirt and his hair was pulled back in a long, thick braid. He had black hair and tan skin; however, she wasn't sure about the color of his eyes. The most striking thing about him was a purple four-pointed tattoo that was positioned on the middle of his forehead.

"So, what's your name?" She wasn't sure why she was talking to this criminal but she always babbled when she was nervous.

"Bankotsu." He replied, clearly not worried about her knowing his identity. 'Wait, isn't that a bad thing? He's gonna kill me. He's going to ditch me on the side of the road.'

"Take a left." She turned obediently.

She caught him sniffing her curiously. "Um, excuse me. What are you doing?"

"You smell like someone I used to know." He replied vaguely.

"Now take a right and stop by that building." She turned in next to the old shack and took the keys out of the ignition. He exited the car, and was instantly on her side. She placed the keys between the fingers on her right hand. He opened her car door and grabbed her left arm. "Come on. This way."

She gritted her teeth. 'It's now or never.' She went for the eyes but Bankotsu was tall and she only managed to cut his cheek. He let out a howl in pain and she bolted. He tackled her 50 yards down. "Fast and sassy." He grinned, a thin trail of blood trailed down his cheek. "In case you haven't noticed we are an hour away from town, not to mention I'm faster and stronger than you." Kagome felt tears start to form. She blinked, 'No, I refuse to cry. I have to think of a plan.'

Bankotsu was on top of her now. His knees spread apart and resting on either side of her hips. His calloused hands were pinning his wrists down. She could see his strong, lean muscles rippling, and his cobalt eyes.

"Bankotsu?"

"What?" His dilated pupils scanned over entire face and he leaned foreword curiously.

She closed the space between him, his grip tightened but he didn't stop her. She smirked against his kiss. His hold loosened as her kiss deepened. "Bankotsu?" She let out dreamily separating herself from him.

"Yes?" He asked almost incredulously.

"Go to hell." She kneed him in the crotch, he rolled over in pain. She dashed to the car and had just opened the door when he grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. She flew ten feet back and rolled when she hit the ground. Knocking the wind out of her lungs but leaving her conscience. Bankotsu went into the shed for something. Kagome didn't bother to try running, she knew escape wasn't possible at this point. He returned her and flipped her on her stomach. He grabbed some rope and tied her wrist behind her back. Carrying her bridal style he made his way to the shed, kicking the door back open with his left foot. He placed her on the chair. She kept her head down. He lowered his face to hers and smirked, "Good night, sweetheart." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and locked the door behind him.

She heard him find her keys, which she had lost in the struggle, the sound of her car door slamming, the starting of the engine. The loud crickets did little to cover the sound of her car driving away. She looked around the dingy shed: no food, no water, no way to escape. She fumbled with the ropes a bit before feeling herself nod off. 'Inuyasha will save me.' She wasn't sure why she thought that he would, but she was sure of it. She smiled weakly, and held onto the thought. 'Inuyasha will find me.'

* * *

Kagome woke to the crunching sound of a car pulling in. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim lighting in the room. A strip of light now shone uncomfortably in her eyes. The worn handle jiggled and Bankotsu walked in.

He placed a bag of donuts and two cups of coffee on the old, square table.

He reached over and undid the ropes and handcuffed her left wrist. Then he pulled up a chair and slid the coffee over and donuts over.

"One glazed, one creme filled, and a caramel mocha with a shot of expresso."

Kagome smiled weakly, stiff from sitting too long, "Thanks."

He shrugged, the wound on his cheek already almost completely healed.

She took a sip of her coffee and a bite of her glazed donut. Her eyes widened as she recognized their origins.

"You got this at my favorite coffee shop." She narrowed her eyes accusingly, "You even got the shot of expresso right."

Again Bankotsu shrugged, "You're daily routine is pretty uniform. You go to Kaede's Coffee Shop at least once every week: on Wednesday.

Kagome's mind raced, was she really that predictable? She sighed, that coffee was what got her through the week.

"What else do you know about me?" She asked, curiosity shining in her warm eyes.

"Everything there is to know." Kagome gulped. "Well, it's obvious that I'm just your typical college student." She snapped, "So what do you want with me?"

He sighed, clearly annoyed with all the questions. "You done with that?" He asked, pointing towards her creme filled donut.

"Yeah." She sighed, placing a finger on her right temple, "Now answer the question."

"I already told you, I don't know what he wants with you. I get a job. I do the job. I get paid. That's it."

She sighed in frustration. He glance curiously at her features. Gone was the scared confused Kagome. She was just pissed at this point. She wanted answers, and more importantly a hot shower.

"So," she tapped her fingers impatiently, "How long until I get out of here. I need a shower." She fanned herself to add emphasis. He smirked and began to open his mouth but thought better of it when Kagome began to mentally throw daggers at him. He closed it and recalibrated what he was going to say.

"Not sure. I'll get a call."

Kagome mentally groaned and placed her porcelain forehead on the table, she didn't even care how dirty it was anymore.

The moment her forehead rested on the wood, a sharp ringtone broke the silence.

"Be right back." He mumbled, flipping the phone open and shutting the door behind him.

She looked at her watch. 11 o'clock.

She bit her lip. 'What will Inuyasha do when he finds I'm not home? I'm sure he'll notify the policy.' She thought happily, 'If Sango hasn't already.'

The door slammed behind Bankotsu when he entered.

"Time to go." He said roughly, unlocking her wrist.

Her eyebrow raised in surprise, "Not gonna tie me up?"

He grinned, "I could if you'd like, but we both know you can't escape me."

Kagome shook her head, and followed him. She glanced at the vehicle in front of her: a black corvette.

He tossed her the keys, "Follow my instructions." He pulled out a freshly sharpened pocket knife, "And you might make it out of this alive."


	13. Confessions

**I am soooo sorry. I've been busy with my other stories, and college apps, and completely forgot to update this story. Please! Read and review! Thanks so much! 3**

**- Silver Mist**

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's driveway at exactly 12 o'clock but he didn't immediately exit his car and make his way to her door. Instead he sat nervously, fidgeting with his long silver mane. He looked down and examined his outfit once again. He had changed multiple times before settling on a black v-neck t-shirt, a gray blazer, which he left unbuttoned with the sleeves pushed up, dark demon blue jeans, and his signature red converse. He let his hair hang loosely because he preferred it that way. 'I'm too dressed up." He groaned mentally, taking a glance back at the picnic lunch he had prepared, 'We're just going to the park.' Too late now. He grabbed a single red rose, he had decided earlier a bouquet was too much, and headed to the door.

He knocked much more loudly than he had anticipated and was met by a very surprised Sango.

Her brown eyes were just a shade darker than Kagome's and sparkled but in Inuyasha's opinion were just not has mesmerizing has her raven haired best friend.

"Uh," He stammered out, "I was supposed to pick up Kagome for lunch."

Sango's perfectly arched eyebrow shot up, "I thought she spent the night with you," she blushed, "She didn't come home last night."

"Oh." Inuyasha replied dumbly, "Does she do that a lot.?"

"Lately," Sango frowned, "Work has really been bogging her down."

Now Inuyasha was really confused, "But she would've returned by now?"

"Well, yeah," Sango blushed, "But like I said, I thought she was with you, and I'm sort of busy."

As if that was some sort of signal Miroku came to the door. "Who's at the door Sango? We're at a really great part of the movie. Oh? Hey, Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"

They all went inside and Inuyasha relayed the information to Miroku.

Inuyasha glanced over the popcorn and DVD cases sprawled all over the floor, he glance over the couple and noticed nothing particularly disheveled about the pair. 'He must really like the girl.'

Sango broke him out of his thoughts, "This isn't like Kagome. She should be back by now." She glanced at her cell phone, "She would have at least called by now. We should notify the police."

"No," Miroku interjected, he eyed his best friend.

"What?" Sango sputtered.

"Miroku's right." Inuyasha replied, "We'll be able to find her. Just stay her and we'll be back."

"I will be back my sweet Sango." Miroku purred, groping her backside. A slap rang across the room.

"My best friend is possibly in danger!" Sango shouted, face red from a mix of embarrassment and anger, "I'm coming with you!"

The two males glanced at each other unsure of what to do next.

"What are you two hiding? You look like a pair of guilty Siamese cats."

"Sango." Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder, "We do have something to tell you."

The men paused, unsure of where or who was going to start.

"Well, out with it!" Sango stamped her foot impatiently.

"Sango." Miroku began, eyes darkening, "We're not really who we say we are."

* * *

They drove for unending miles on winding dirt roads, fields seemed to go on forever. Despite Kagome's caramel mocha the girl was soon finding it hard to focus. The only thing keeping her alert was the occasional press of Bankotsu's knife against her throat, and his rhythmical directions. She sighed knowing that he could simply be making her drive around in circles as to confuse her, and if this was his intention, it was working. The sun was still high in the sky but she could tell it was long past noon. Her grip on the wheel tightened as she grew angry. "Why don't you kill me already?" She snapped. He scraped the knife against her neck and she shivered in response. He leaned in closer and whispered seductively into her right ear. "Now why would I want to slice this pretty little neck of yours?" He grinned devilishly, causing goosebumps to raise on her skin, "especially if I might get a piece of you when the boss is done."

He chuckled when she tensed. "Take a left." She would've sighed if the blade wasn't on her skin. She turned and came to a stop where he directed: next to an old warehouse.

He gave her a stern look before exiting the car and coming around to open her door.

She didn't take the keys out and retry her earlier attack, instead she resigned to dropping them in his waiting hand when he helped her out of the car.

"Smart girl." He pulled her arms back, not roughly, but she winced when she felt cold metal handcuffs tighten around her small wrist.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to complain, "Thought you didn't need to tie me up?"

"That was then, this is now. Bosses orders." He smirked, "I don't hear you complaining."

"Only because there's no point." Kagome retorted back. He shrugged in reply and slipped a bag over her head.

"Really?" She asked, the bag already making her feel claustrophobic. It smelt faintly of potatoes and radishes.

"Really." He confirmed, grabbing her right wrist with his right arm and putting his left hand on her lower back, too close to her butt for comfort.

She heard the click of the door and was overtaken by the smell of cleaning supplies. She wrinkled her nose in response, 'What kind of crooks keep their facility this clean?'

He led her a good distance, taking multiple turns. She tried to keep track but soon realized that she would never be able to keep it straight, 'He must be trying to confuse me again.'

He finally turned her left into what she assumed to be a small room because there was no longer any echoing. He slipped the bag off of her head and she shook her head in an attempt to fix the bangs that had fallen over her eyes. Bankotsu reached over and fixed it: no comment, no lustful look in his eyes, she could almost see a softness in his eyes, but they instantly hardened when the door opened.

Kagome instantly felt like a criminal, sitting handcuffed in the room that looked so much like the interrogation rooms from her favorite crime shows. Before her stood a women who could be her twin.

"Kikyo." Bankotsu nodded curtly.

Kikyo nodded to him in acknowledgment of his presence.

Kagome was stunned, was this the boss Bankotsu had been talking about? He claimed not to know who his boss was but he obviously knew this women.

She glanced over Kikyo's features nervously, wondering what a woman, whom she had never met, would want with her.

Kagome noted that Kikyo's hair was almost exactly the same ebony color but much longer and straight. Kikyo's and Kagome's eyes also matched in hue but Kagome's held undeniable warmth while Kikyo's were cold and cynical. She glanced over her other features: her skin was a milky white, and she looked to be a year or two older than Kagome.

Kikyo stared back at her for a moment before she began chuckling lightly, "So you're my replacement?" Kikyo looked amused, as Kagome cocked her head to the side, looking and feeling even more confused.

She slapped two photos on the table. Kagome gasped when she recognized Inuyasha's features. Kikyo smiled in triumph, "He is the reason you're in here."

"What?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Oh dear." Kikyo smiled in false empathy, "He didn't tell you who he really is?"

"He's a CEO of a very successful restaurant." She retorted.

"That's true." Kikyo smiled smugly, "But he is much more than that."


End file.
